A TIA may be configured to convert a current signal to a voltage signal, and is widely applied to a receiving part of a sensor and a radio frequency transceiver system.
Currently, commonly used TIAs are a TIA of a first-order active structure shown in FIG. 1A and a TIA of a second-order active structure shown in FIG. 1B. Further, the TIA of the first-order active structure shown in FIG. 1A includes only one operational amplifier, and has an advantage in terms of power consumption compared with the TIA of the second-order active structure shown in FIG. 1B, but the TIA of the first-order active structure has lower filtering capability. The TIA of the second-order active structure shown in FIG. 1B can perform second-order shaping filtering on an input current, and therefore has a relatively strong out-of-band interference suppression capability.
In conclusion, TIAs of common structures at present all have performance bottlenecks.